Mysteries out of the water
by The Straw Hat Kid
Summary: READ MY STORY PLEASE and review thank u chap 2 out now
1. usual day on going merry

Hi everyone the straw hat kid here my last fic did not go as well as I planed so I backed out of it sorry but I might be coming back for it and write some more if I have time because of skool, so any ways I prepared a new fic. This is my second story and I'm kinda new so plz be nice I don't want any flames or insults or whatever they are called oh this is a luffynami and zororobin, so here we gooooooooooo.

Ok Ur supposed to read the story now hehe.

Mysteries out of the water

Chapter 1- Usual day of the going merry

After the Straw Hat crews adventure at skypiea they returned to the blue sea.

It is early in the afternoon everything is quite it is a usual day on going merry,

The Captain Luffy is sitting on going merrys head while eating his meat on a bone, Nami the navigator is lying down next to luffy drawing her maps and slowly sipping her orange juice as zoro the swordsman is training using his weights and as robin the archeologist is watching his half naked body exercising as well reading her books and going red, and in the crows nest is ussop the expert marksman and liar and chopper the doctor playing around with chemicals and spying on the couples luffy and nami as well as robin and zoro and jiggling making puppets of luffy and nami.

(Sorry everyone I don't know how to spell the sound of kissing so "muh" this is all I can come up with)

(Puppets) "Muh muh muh hhmmm kiss me again luffy oh yes" chopper as nami as a puppet.

"Okay then I will kiss u again (hehehe) here we go mm muh muh" ussop as luffy as a puppet.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHHA" both chopper and ussop pissing there pants laughing.

"Hey you better shut up and not do me and robin or I'll come up there and slice you guys to bits" yelling zoro to chopper and ussop.

"Okay chopper we better stop (heehehe) I said stop chopper now what does this do"

"Hhhhmm N-"chopper yelling

Suddenly the crows nest explodes with a huge BANG making the ship rumble the straw hat crew looked up and saw ussop and chopper flying in the air pissing there pants, holding each other and crying and screaming.

"Hehehe" jiggled zoro softly

"AAHHHH shit hold me tighter ussop I'm scared" yelling chopper

"Wweeeeeeeeee were flying chopper look, hey why are you crying" yelling ussop back to chopper.

"LO LO LOOK DOWN WERE FALLING WAAAAA sniff sniff"chopper yelling and screaming to ussop.

"HUH OOOOHH SHIT AHHHHH WERE DROPPING DOWN FAST TO THE WATER" screaming as his eyes popping out and his jaw dropping.

"Six wheel fleur" robin saying softly as catching ussop

"DEFENCE POINT" yelled chopper

suddenly chopper the doctor turns in to this huge ball and bounces off the main deck and on to nami making her drop her drink on to her top and making her top see through every one can see her boobs, sanji stares blankly at nami's boobs as every one else turns away and says sorry for looking.

"YOU BETTER STOP LOOKING SANJI BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS" Nami screaming furiously at sanji the cook.

"Ahhhhh nami my little love bird come kick my ass so I can take a closer look Ahahahaha" sanji saying as his cigarette drops to the floor.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" luffy laughing and tears coming out of his eyes because he is laughing to hard.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU STUPID IDIOT STOP LAUGHING BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS TOO BITCH" nami yelling furiously and as well as holding sanji with black eyes and bruises all over his face but sanji still looking while nami is not looking.

"Hehehe" sanji staring at nami's boobs

Luffy quickly came over to nami and gave her his shirt to cover her up; nami goes red as she is staring at luffys muscular chest.

Robin put ussop down softly on the main deck of going merry suddenly every one saw a bright light the shined in to there eyes blinding them, ussop brought out his goggles put them on to protect his eyes, but then he saw something strange and yelled.

"LAND HOO LAND HOO its AN ISLAND EVERYONE GET READY" ussop yelled.

The straw hat crew all grinned happily especially luffy as he loved adventures.

"Alright get ready for another ADVENTURE WHHOO HOOO" luffy jumping into the air.

PHEW finally I've finished that took me mostly a whole day of finishing my first chapter of my fanfic I hoped you liked it, well I know I did, please review my chapter and no insults or flame (just tell me how to improve and stuff), I don't know what those r called so I'll just leave it like that, anyway plz review my fic plz spare some time to review it.

So thanks for reading and see ya later.


	2. the sunsun island tribe

Alrighty here we go one the second chapter of my fanfic mysteries out of the water now I hope u like my story and remember please review my story just spare a few seconds c'mon, oh ye and no flames just tell me how to improve my writing skills so thanks and read on.

Mysteries out of the water

Chapter 2- the sunsun tribe.

The Straw Hat crew has found a new adventure, the waves are calm and it has been a nice day to be a pirate but all the straw hat crew could see was the blue sea. But there is a new adventure to be found.

"Okay let's GO 


End file.
